


Tiny Treats 22, WoI vol 3

by eerian_sadow



Series: WOI fills [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: ratchetxtwins, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Zombies, non-graphic bondage, sentencefic, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of microfics, written for the Ratchet/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Treats 22, WoI vol 3

**Author's Note:**

> written for the June 26th Wrench of Inspiration post at twins_x_ratch. You may thank zombie fest for #1.

1) monster

Sunstreaker shuddered in horror as the monster shambled mindlessly into his foot, smearing decaying flesh, blood and other organic bits across his pristine finish.

2) wail

The twins held Ratchet between them and let the medic wail his grief into their plating.

3) olive

Sideswipe covered his optics just in time to prevent the olive green paint from being thrown into them, but Sunstreaker was not so lucky.

4) serendipity

It was serendipity when the townsfolk rewarded them with polish and soft cloths after the flood--Sunstreaker had run out the day before and Prowl had yet to approve his requisition request.

5) potbelly

Ratchet blinked, utterly unsure of what to say when Sideswipe brought in his new potbelly pig.

6) beads

Sunstreaker ran the delicate beads through his fingers and debated venturing into a type of art he'd never considered before.

7) sheep

"Remind me," Ratchet said as the sheep at his feet bleated in fear, "Of how exactly I became Little Bo Peep while everyone else went off to fight Decepticons."

8) disco

Ratchet knew they looked ridiculous, but Carly had been so enthusiastic about teaching them disco dances that neither he nor the twins could turn her down.

9) shatter

Sideswipe felt his optic glass shatter as Motormaster slammed him into the ground and hoped Ratchet wouldn't have too much trouble picking the shards out of his face.

10) feather

He didn't know where Sunstreaker had found the huge feather he was being tortured with, but Ratchet was dead certain he was going to burn it when the yellow twin untied him.

11) vacation

Vacation was a relative thing for them; mostly Ratchet and the twins hid in a nearby city for a day or two without any Decepticon interference and called it good enough.

12) cardboard

When Sunstreaker saw the man in faded fatigues sitting on the side of the road, holding a cardboard sign asking for food or transport, he didn't have to think twice before slowing down and popping open a door.

13) dresser

Carly beamed as Sideswipe settled the dresser into the baby's room.

14) bonfire

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker didn't need the warmth, but the bonfire added an oddly soothing touch to their latest getaway.

15) thunderstorm

Ratchet curled up in Sunstreaker's embrace and tried to pretend the thunderstorm didn't sound like a battlefield.

 


End file.
